


call me pop, as in popstar

by SanderRohde



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Angst, Australian!Janus, Gen, Human AU, I promise, Logan - Freeform, M/M, Morally Neutral everyone, Music AU, Neglect, Remus - Freeform, Theater Camp, There will be a happy ending, actually more inspired by a bunch of things, and Virgil are 12, inspired by a youtube comment, only loosely inspired by The Parent Trap, roman - Freeform, the music industry, they all live in california
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde
Summary: Patton has been distant for six years. Roman is starting to get worried.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders (past), Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Roman and Patton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackie Cooke on YouTube](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jackie+Cooke+on+YouTube).



> Guess who just committed to the angst train? Yours truly. Sorry.

“Pat, can I please intern again at the theatre camp? My friends are all going, and… I forgot to say goodbye the last time to all of them. Oh, it would be so cool!”

His dad, from across the table, smiled a terse smile. 

“Honey, you know how tight the money is!”

It wasn’t tight at all.

“Maybe you could earn the money yourself this year in order to go?” 

Roman slowly took a bite of his mac and cheese. “I bet Virgil’s dads would let him go. And pay for it themselves, too. And even pay for Logan’s as well if he wanted.”

Patton looked inquisitively at his son from across the table. 

“You comparing me to that coffee guru blogger and lifecoach down the street? Oh, honey. Those four are tight knit. I’ve never seen any of them leave the house without everyone else following behind. And you think I am a helicopter parent.”

Roman frowned. 

“Then why did Virgil visit me the other day, then, huh? Flimsy excuse.You haven’t even looked towards that house in six years, anyway.”

Patton winced. Roman continued, 

“Virgil needs space from people he doesn’t quite feel comfortable around yet, sure, but he leaves when he wants. Same with Logan. Why don’t you trust me this year? It seems like you try to defend yourself way too often these days.”  
Patton took a breath. 

“Look, it’s been a tough time, OK? I am sorry.”

Roman took another bite of his now cold noodles. 

“Sorry doesn’t equal six years. Sorry doesn’t equal not noticing what I do enough. Sorry does not equal being the exact opposite of a helicopter parent, and only acknowledging I exist when it is convenient for you. Sorry does not equal sending me to theater camp not because you cared, but because you needed me off your back. Sorry doesn’t make up for lost time, OK?”

He took a deep breath. 

“I really do care, Patton. Even though I don’t truly remember what happened six years ago, I am here to support you with whatever it is. No matter how much I don’t want to at this point.” 

Roman snarfed down a bit more pasta, and gave one more look to Patton before he walked upstairs to his room. He yelled after Patton a bit, saying,

“And now I care about theater camp. Because it’s the only true chance to meet someone other than my online teachers. Someone my own age. I actually met Virgil and Logan there, for cryin’ out loud. Because you didn’t let me meet them otherwise, unless you don’t know they are coming over. I bet you didn’t know either of them liked theater! Hard not to know, if you were paying any attention. Good night, Patton.”


	2. Call me popstar, as in pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, a lot of stuff happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jackie Cooke reminded me this was a thing... I just had to write a new chapter of it.

He took another quick sip of his ‘water’ bottle. 

“Deceit? You’re needed at the recording booth.”

“And is someone watching Remus?”

“I’m right here!!!!! Not like you would care…”

Janus only just heard the words before he walked back towards where the sound was coming from. He wasn’t even fully functional at this point.

“Another run through, Dee! Yeah, you’re doing great!”

His eyes were red and puffy, his nose was just starting to gain the same red tint as his eyes, he was staring blankly at the wall trying his best to stay up and even do anything. When was this great?

“He doesn’t look good-“

“Shut it Remus. We’re not paying him for looks, are we? I mean, we are, but...if he can sing, he can sing.”

Remus started moving into the recording booth as Janus’ vision faded to black.

“Dee? Jan? J-Janus? Dad are you ok?”

But he knew it was no use. As soon as this happened, there was absolutely no reason for him to be ok. He hadn’t been ok in six years…

“He’ll be ok. It’s not as if he was dangling off a cliff with piranha at the edge of it. It’s not as if he was kidnapped by angry clowns. It’s not as if he was stuck in a castle made of stinky cheese. I know what he’s like when he’s like this...calm, Remus. Calm. They won’t get him home. You need to be calm and get him to the car already-“

Janus’ eyes were closed. Peaceful, more peaceful than he’d looked in years. 

Remus could just hear a “Wait, he can’t leave!” before he left for the car with Janus slung over his shoulder. Well, guess he’d just wait for the hangover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been listening to a lot of Feist-and it works, so just listen to Feist.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Ilomilo


End file.
